Finally at peace
by NewDawnFox
Summary: After watching "zero hour", I decided to write my own ending to it. Tissues my be needed.


Finally at peace

 **An: After watching that amazing season three final "zero hour" for what must have been the millionth time, I decided that I wanted to write a more dramatic ending, something that would not only add some ending to some of the stories, it would also allow the ghost crew to come together it a way that they never thought they would.**

 **Also this is a one shot**

"Ezra!...watch out!"

The jedi boy turned his head at the shout only to see a second later the tie - fighter he hit with this blaster crash to the ground in front of him taking out the well they had been attacking. Parts of the well and fighter flew all around, hitting not only other parts of the ship, but other things too. Mandolorians, ties, jet - pack stormtroopers and one lone jedi - in - training. At first Ezra didn't feel his wound, he just kept on fighting, until somehow he ended up in Sabine's arms.

"Stay with me, kid" she said.

On the ghost, Kanan grabbed at his heart, something was wrong... something was very wrong in the force. Not with him as far as he knew or anyone else on the ghost at the moment. No the only other time he felt this way was when a Jedi he had formed a bond with back in his temple days, back before order 66, the Jedi in question had been in danger, but now the only other jedi he had formed a bond with was Ezra. Just then he felt the bond weaken again.

"Hera hurry!...Ezra is dying!...I can feel it!" Kanan practically yelled each word to his friend.

As Ghost raced out into the stars after getting hit by a lightening bolt from the Bendu's storm. The huge creature obviously still felt hurt by what Kanan had told it moments before and now it had to deal with this blue humanoid telling his people to fire at him. Bendu felt the pain as it was knocked from the sky and the impact as it hit the ground.

"What manor of creature are you?" asked the blue humanoid pointing a gun at him.

"I am Bendu, the one in the middle and put that weapon away, you can not kill me" Bendu said painfully.

While the wounds that he had taken were not fatal, they would take time to heal and that meant going to his next safe place, somewhere where the planet was hidden from all. It had been found by others before, force users, but that had been a while ago now. Six force users, three that are dead, two that were in between life and death and one whose time was drawing to an end. This place would come in handy to a being like Bendu. For a moment Bendu thought of Kanan Jarrus, Jedi knight and what he was just about to go through, then he saw the gun fire and Bendu vanished in a puff of smoke, moving on to the next place it would call home, leaving the blue humanoid wondering what had just happened.

Meanwhile Kanan waited worriedly by the air - lock as the ghost docked with Ezra's ship in space before jumping away. As soon as it was safe the air - lock was opened and the Jedi rushed inside followed by the small ghost crew. The crew took in what it saw before them, the two teenagers in each others arms, Sabine running her hand through the boy's shortish midnight blue hair.

"Ezra, kid wake up!" Sabine was in tears, shaking, yelling, doing anything she could to wake the small young man up.

"Sabine, give him to me" Kanan said softly, knowing nothing he did now was going to save the padawan.

Ezra was quickly and carefully given to Kanan and then Sabine buried herself in Hera's strong embrace, giving Sabine all the comfort and support that she needed now as she realized she was loosing her little brother. Kanan was not taking any notice of what was going on around him, the whole ship could be in danger for all he knew and he would not care, all he cared about was the young Jedi in his arms and giving that young protege in his last moments all the love and care the he could, to let the boy know he was not alone.

Kanan gathered his padawan closer in his arms, closer to his heart. With his mask off, Kanan could touch his forehead to Ezra's forehead, sending what he could down the bond to the boy so that he would die without pain. After all that Ezra had been through the boy deserved more than Kanan could give to him no matter what Ezra had said before Kanan still thought that there wasn't much more that he could teach him and now Ezra was the one doing the teaching by going somewhere that Kanan had not been before, but somewhere where Kanan hoped he would find him again when it was his turn.

What Kanan didn't know at the time was that it was their strong connection that would do something marvelous, something that even the great Bendu couldn't have foretold, because while Bendu had said that there was no power in the universe that would restore Kanan's sight and at the time that was true, the power lives inside of Jedi, all Jedi that have strong bonds, just like Kanan and his padawan.

"Look... what is that?" said Zeb.

The small family watched as a blue - green light surrounded the two Jedi, casting an ethereal glow around the room. The glow started to spark off little lights that formed into little stars around them until the two Jedi were in a galaxy of their own. The miniature galaxy swirled and flashed, the stars twinkled and it was almost like they were dancing to a song that only they or force users could hear.

All of this was unseen by the Jedi master as he kept on calling to his padawan. Kanan remembered more about the talk they had before Ezra had gone to get Sabine and the others and at the time he had nothing else to say, Ezra had said it all. Kanan knew he had taught him alot, but he didn't realize just how much and it was this that had saved him from turning to the dark side, why Maul did influence him, but he had never had a chance to bring him to his side completely and now never will.

"Ezra, there was something else I wanted to say before all this happened, so I will say it now, I am proud of you...my son" Kanan said curling the boy in tighter.

The glow continued to get brighter and lighter until the others in the room couldn't look at it. Once it had hit its full brilliance, it faded leaving the two Jedi still in place with their foreheads still pressed together, their eyes closed.

"Hera look!" Sabine pointed out.

"Kanan open your eyes or use the force or whatever you use. Ezra's wound, it's healing, no it's healed, Kanan he's going to live" Hera called out hugging Sabine tighter in her joy.

Kanan open his eyes and quickly closed them again, something was happening to him too, then he fought back the pain and opened his eyes again and instinctively turned his head to look at where Ezra's wound was to find that he could really see it, not just through the force - sight he had been using, but with normal sight, somehow his eye sight had been restored along with Ezra's life.

"Kanan...dad" Ezra said Kanan's mind, then blushed a little because of calling Kanan dad, like he didn't know whether he should, even though Kanan had called him son or he thought he did.

"Yes Ezra, my son" Kanan replied back still marveling in his restored sight.

"How is this possible?" Ezra said curling in tighter to Kanan almost become one Jedi instead of two, because of how afraid Ezra realized he was and because coming back from near death was frightening and tiring.

"I don't know, but I think I will take it as it is and not question the gift we have been given" said Kanan as he stood with Ezra still in his arms and walked out of the room and into his own.

It would be a long time before either Jedi worked out what had happened and even when they did, it didn't matter because for once the small family had found what they had been looking for, The family had finally found peace at last.

 **An: what did you think? I challenge any one to find out what that ethereal glow is, it is a real thing in the extended universe. Can't wait for season 4.**

 **An 2: is Luke the chosen one? or is it still his father? or maybe it is someone else, Leia or maybe even Ezra?. remember Obi never said,or offered the chosen ones name, either did Maul say it either. Yoda said to Luke that he would be the last of the Jedi... but Jedi means both one and many jedi, so Ezra, Kanan, and many others could be out there. another thing yoda said was that there was other if luke should fail, at the time most I am sure thought that to be Leia, but it could mean any one of the surviving Jedi. just think about it.**


End file.
